Cuando me miras
by Ninde-senpai
Summary: Drabbles entre DinNoru, SuDin, SuFin, NorIs y DinIs. Indicaré el POV dentro. Para amantes de Escandinavia .
1. Dinamarca x Noruega

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mío, desafortunadamente. Pero sí la historia.

_POV Dinamarca._

_

* * *

_

Muchos dicen que tus ojos de azul glacial no expresan nada. No es cierto.

Cuando miro en ellos recuerdo a ese niño vikingo que sonreía cuando jugaba, porque sí, porque cuando eras pequeño eras un manojo de nervios y de risas. El frío de tu casa no era excusa si necesitabas divertirte.

Esos ojos también se agrandaban y brillaban ante la emoción de montarse en un barco, aunque en la mayoría de las veces se tratara de mi pequeño bote con el que te daba paseos en el lago.

Desgraciadamente, también he visto a esos ojos llorar, gritar de dolor, de indecisión, de horror, puro horror. Y cuando me acuerdo de que, en numerosas ocasiones, eso te lo causé yo, ojalá me cayera un rayo, porque me arrepiento de todo lo malo que te hice.

Una persona no hace eso a otra que quiere, ¿cierto?

Por eso me merecía esas miradas llenas de odio, o peor, indiferencia. Porque no había nada peor para mí que encima me tratases como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque eso significaba que no me querías ver ni para insultarme o pegarme.

Y hacer como si no existiera me dolía mil veces más a que me hubieras pegado.

Pero pasó el tiempo, nos calmamos todos en Europa, ya no hay guerras ni conquistas, o al menos por nuestra parte.

Ahora me gustan mucho más tus ojos azules, porque me dejas a mí, y solo a mí leerlos, penetrar en ellos y conocer tus secretos, y tú sonríes. Porque odias decir "te quiero" con palabras, aunque lo dices mucho mejor con tu mirada.

La mejor parte es cuando tus ojos me dicen "bésame", y entonces me acerco y lo hago, y me siento feliz, pero sólo porque tú lo eres también.


	2. Suecia x Dinamarca

_POV Suecia._

Eres un cretino que siempre ríe sin motivos. Y cuando los tienes, son tan estúpidos como tú.

Te gusta jugar a ser el rey de Europa del Norte, aunque esa época ya haya pasado; a hacer de –pésimo- hermano mayor, siempre cometes errores y siempre buscas eximirlos con tus sonrisas y escandalosas carcajadas.

No te soporto.

Y mucho menos cuando juegas a lo que ya sabes que menos me gusta: a acercarte a Noruega, a abrazarle por la espalda, robarle besos, acariciarlo o dirigirle tus "te quiero pe~". Sabes que te estoy viendo y me diriges esa mirada que tanto odio, esos ojos burlones que me desafían, esos que me dicen "atrévete, venga, ven a por mí, lo deseas".

Me haces enfadar y entonces busco el momento de pillarte a solas. Cuando me ves, te ríes y te burlas, porque sabes que he perdido, que he dejado ceder mi paciencia ante tus tonterías.

Y ahora me diriges la mirada que de verdad me gusta. Entornas tus ojos de color azul burlón, dices "lo siento pe~", estiras tus brazos y me abrazas por la cadera.

Y maldito cabrón, sabes que me derrito con eso.


	3. Suecia x Finlandia

**Pareja**: Suecia x Finlandia

_POV Finlandia._

Nuestra historia da risa, ¿verdad?

Yo era un niño aún el día en que nos fuimos de la casa de Dinamarca. Yo te seguí, aunque en un principio no sabría decir por qué. Quizás fueron tus palabras llenas de sensatez y de valor las que me motivaron, la desesperación de estar bajo el mando del danés… O, más bien, por el reflejo que vi en tus ojos.

Esos ojos azules aparentemente sin expresión, ¡pero qué bellos que son cuando brillan con esa determinación! O cuando me pides de comer, ¡porque al parecer te encanta lo que hago! O cuando yo te miro, me acerco, te sonrío, abrazo y beso, y entonces brillan de felicidad, ¡y a mí me gusta eso! Me encanta tu mirada azul amorosa de cuando me besas, o esa avergonzada cuando me haces el amor, ¡aunque no quieras admitirlo! Y aunque a veces me des miedo, porque me asusta tu valor, esa cabezonería de hacer las cosas como tú dices, o cuando te enfadas, sé que el verdadero Su-san se esconde detrás, y es un Su-san lleno de amor y del que, al fin y al cabo, me enamoré.


	4. Noruega x Islandia

**Pareja**: Noruega x Islandia.

_POV Noruega._

* * *

Yo ya sabía que eras especial desde el día en que te vi en los brazos del abuelo. Ya en ese entonces desarrollé una actitud egoísta y sobreprotectora contigo y contra Dinamarca y Suecia, sobre todo con el danés. Quería tener a ese niño solo para mí, y así fue.

Tenía más de cien años, pero aparentabas unos hermosos trece años, y fuiste tú quién te insinuaste, y ya sabes que no me puedo resistir a cuando me miras con esos ojos. Quería ser yo quien te arrebatara esa inocencia, y hasta estuve a punto de recurrir a la magia para hipnotizarte y hacerte mío, pero decidí esperar. En el fondo era incapaz de hacerte tanto daño, y el pensar que me odiarías siempre por ello me quemaba por dentro y decidí esperar más de un siglo, por mucho que eso me doliera.

Pero la paciencia es recompensada siempre.

Y aún después de invasiones y del largo tiempo que el danés te mantuvo lejos de mí, tus miradas siguen siendo mías. Esa vacilona de por las mañanas, la anegada en lágrimas cuando ha ocurrido algo, adoro especialmente cuando tus ojos brillan de felicidad y me derrito cuando estás debajo de mí pidiéndome más, con ese destello violáceo que conjunta a la perfección con tus mejillas encendidas.

Y siempre seré un déspota y un egoísta, pero esa mirada es mía, solo mía.


	5. Dinamarca x Islandia

**Pareja**: Dinamarca x Islandia.

_POV Islandia._

* * *

Se me pegó de Noruega, pero debes de reconocer que, si te pasara a ti, serías el primero en saltar.

Porque molesta cuando una persona lo soluciona todo con sus ojos. Quiero decir, casi mataste aquella vez a mi frailecillo por no darle de comer, y una mera sonrisa y esos orbes celestes mirándome con diversión y disculpa me quitaron todo el enfado de encima.

Lo mismo cuando haces esas tonterías con Noruega, él se deja. Claro que se deja. Y Suecia tiene unas cuantas de razones para meterte un puñetazo cada vez que dices algo, pero tampoco lo hace. Con Finlandia, tres cuartos de lo mismo.

Y no te rías más cuando intento explicártelo, porque me reiré en tu cara cuando a ti te ocurra igual. ¿Cómo haces para cautivar de esa manera? A veces simplemente te me acercas, me abrazas por detrás, me tomas de la barbilla y me obligas a mirarte, a pesar de que no quiero, y cuando miro ese azul me abandono a mí mismo.

Y es que ya sé leer lo que me quieres decir con eso, lo que pasa es que eres tan idiota y tan orgulloso que jamás reconocerías que transmites perdón por todas tus tonterías, que pides a gritos consuelo, descanso, besos, amor, sexo y un sinfín de cosas que jamás dirías en voz alta.

Y no me digas que no es eso, Dinamarca, porque eres el primero de los dos en derretirse cuando cedo a tus besos.


End file.
